Hawaii Hassle of Horror
Hawaii Hassle of Horror is the twelfth episode of season one and the twelfth episode of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Christopher Jones is exhausted from solving one thousand mysteries Madison Jones tells him to go back to Hawaii for Rest and Relaxation aside from meeting two attractive girls who are fans of Thunder Struck the whole trip goes wrong when an invisible demon tries to kill them! Plot The episode begins with the gang in Paris France where Christopher Jones released the handmade cage and used six magnets to attract the metal cage over to him as he explains the motive as the monster is then destroyed by a flamethrower as Christopher Jones collapses from exhaustion as Madison Jones tells him to go to Hawaii and relax as he agrees to it and leaves her in charge of the team as he tells everyone to listen to her orders of they're all fired as they all say "okay" as he leaves with pride for solving one-thousand mysteries in just one morning as he wishes them all good luck as he appears in Hawaii where he walks over to the Snack Bar as Phillip Gregory notices him as he gives him the usual on the house as he alerts everyone that he's there! two extremely attractive girls run up to him and introduce themselves as Joan and Jean as they sweetly say hello as they sit down on both sides of him as they both invite him to swim as he agrees to it in excitement as they soon see giant footprints in the sand as they soon start running toward the water as the water starts rising as large footprints firmly appear near Jean as she screams and runs away in fright as she grabs Christopher Jones arm and pulls him away from the water as Joan runs behind them as the scene changes to the Mystery Mobile where Kelsey Klingensmith asks Madison Jones where Christopher Jones is as she tells her that he's in Hawaii as she mentions an invisible that is looking for him as the scene cuts to black! The scene goes back to Madison Jones as Kelsey Klingensmith tells her to go warn him as she hangs up as the scene changes back to the island where the demon picks up the water and tries to drown Christopher Jones as Jean finds a giant bucket as she dumps the water back into the ocean as she is exhausted while the demon vanishes into thin air as they soon go to the snack bar to get ice-cream as Phillip Gregory gives them free ice-cream as the team arrives too late to the scene as the girls say hello to them as Jordan Loza crushes on both Jean and Joan as he flirts with them much to their dismay of them being admired as they keep rejecting his love for them as they soon are invited by Christopher Jones for a vacation as they agree to it! The first thing the team does is get ice-cream from the snack bar as Phillip Gregory hands the team free ice-cream as Searra Miller is getting each flavor for everyone since she's also a celebrity along with Madison Jones as they all head into the first mansion to play air hockey as they host a competition that gets underway with a slight interruption known as a fallen air hockey table as Christopher Jones runs downstairs screaming as the two follow with concerned looks on their faces as they soon find him in the panic room as they enter with the key Christopher Jones gave them which is the same as the code for the arcade room which is 962-67899-6099 as they unlock the panic room and comfort him as they soon see nothing moving around since the panic room is tight in security! They then head back upstairs with no problems as the monster soon disappears into thin air forever as the mystery is solved automatically as Jean and Joan decide on joining the team for free as he agrees to it as they are agents working undercover on the team as Christopher Jones decides to tell Marley Vickson about it all later as the episode ends! Characters * Christopher Jones * Madison Jones * Jack Allen * Jordan Loza * Daniel * Searra Miller * Jean (Debut) * Joan (Debut) * Marley Vickson (Mentioned) * Phillip Gregory (Debut) * Invisible Demon * Lifeguard * Scared Girl Locations * Paris France * Hawaii * Snack Bar * Mansion #1 * Mystery Mobile * Living Room * Kitchen * Kelsey's Headquarters Notes/Trivia * This is the first episode that a character was extremely exhausted in the whole series so far the very first being Christopher! * This is the debut of Jean and Joan! * This is also the debut of Phillip Gregory! * This is the first episode where the monster escapes in the whole entire series! * This is the very first episode to not have a chase scene song or concert song in general as Christopher was obviously too exhausted to even sing to anyone in general or in person throughout the whole episode! Cultural References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Searra Miller Appears Category:Episodes where Kelsey Klingensmith Appears Category:Episodes with Love Interests Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes with Brand-New Team Agents Category:Episodes with new Attractions Category:A-Z